


Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Dursleys, M/M, Slytherin Harry, Twin Fic, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grows up with his Aunt and Uncle. Getting a letter from the his parents went to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Poter or the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling

-Dream Sequence-  
I was lying down and there was someone besides me. I looked up there was a man there then there was a bright green light. The person next to me was crying "Aaron!" Someone yelled.  
-End dream sequence-

The day started like any other day. I have been with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon for ten years. My aunt and uncle never treated me like I was a nuisance to them. They treat me like they do their son Dudley. He isn't just my cousin but my best friend. Aunt Petunia told me last year about my parents, and what School they went to, how that I would possibly go to that school. There have been times where things have happened, at school I was being chased by bullies and I managed to get on the roof, or that time my aunt gave me a haircut and it grew back the next day. Whenever these things happened, my aunt would always say "it is normal for you Harry" I would never understand her. I woke up and stretched in my bed, I climbed out of bed and started to get ready for the day.

I was walking down the stairs and saw there was mail. As I collected the mail I went through it to see if there was any for me. There was one addressed to me.  
_Harry James_  
_Dudley's second bedroom_  
_4 Privet Drive_  
_Little Whinging_  
_Surrey_  
There were others to uncle Vernon. I walked into the kitchen where I was greeted with a hug. "Good morning Harry." Aunt Petunia said as she smiled at me, I felt luck to be loved. "Morning aunt Petunia." I said as I hugged her back, after they had hugged Harry gave his uncle his mail. "Thank you Harry." He said while reading what mail or bills he had gotten. Harry was too busy to notice as he was opening my letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_   
_Dear Mr. James,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on 1 September. We await your Owl by no later than 31 July_   
_Yours sincerely_

  


_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_  
_First Year students will require:_  
_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Set Books_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk ___  
_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_  
_A beginners' Guide of Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_  
_Magical drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble._

 _Other Equipment_  
_Wand_  
_Cauldron (pewter, standard size two)_  
_Set glass or crystal phials_  
_Telescope_  
_Set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl Or a cat Or a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

"Uncle Vernon which would you prefer me have a owl, cat or toad?" I asked my uncle who put his newspaper down and looked at me with a confused expression, by this stage both Dudley and aunt Petunia was at the kitchen table. "What do you mean Harry?" My uncle asked me as if I have grown another head. "My Hogwarts letter arrived today it gave me a different last name almost if it's used my middle name instead, my letter told me that I am allowed to bring an owl or a cat or a toad. So which would you prefer in your house?" Both my aunt and uncle looked at each other while Dudley looked happy for me. "I prefer an owl Vernon at least I'll know that there would be feathers and not toads or cat hair and god knows what with those to." Aunt Petunia told her husband, uncle Vernon agreed with my aunt. After five minutes from the animal question it was silent. "What do you mean they used your middle name as your last name? I thought it was Potter?" Asked a very confused Dudley who was liking between his patent and myself. "It says to Mr. Harry James and then it says in the letter mr James." I explained as I handed my letter to my aunt who looked at it then gave it to my uncle to look at. "Looks like we are going to Diagon Alley." Aunt Petunia stated when she looked at our faces she sighed and smiled briefly. "It is in the wizard img world where witches and wizards go to buy their needs, it even has a bank for people, with accounts called vaults. The bank is ran by Goblins." Aunt Petunia explained to us, I wondered if my parents made one for me?


	2. Platform nine and three quarters

After breakfast there was a knock on the door, Aunt Petunia went to answer it. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked the person with a polite voice. "Is this the Dursley's Residence?" A gruff voice asked to Petunia. The woman immediately invited the man inside people couldn't see him, the secrecy laws. Petunia knew about those laws alright living with a muggleborn witch she knew. “Don't you think muggles would question seeing you in broad daylight?? Petunia hissed at the man honestly! Any muggle can see him! “No not really.” He said to the woman as she led him to the kitchen where they family was eating their breakfast. “I am here take the wizard to Diagon Alley.” The giant man said with confusion on the faces of the family. “The only wizard here is my nephew Harry Potter.” Vernon told the man who was confused as to why Harry would talked to like that. “Oh I'm sorry did nobody tell you since the defeat of You-Know-Who of one Aaron Potter, he was to be the boy who lived. So with that they no longer want the other twin. So anyone will know he will be a muggleborn.” He told the family, the aid family looked at their nephew/cousin with sad eyes. While Harry Potter found out why he was here with his only family he has known. “My parents don't want me? I have a brother?” Harry had asked to no one in particular.

**-In Diagon Alley-**  
Harry had followed the man named Hagrid who basically told him not to let people know he was a Potter. So it was then decided he would use name Evans, and he also decided to get better marks as his brother to be better than him. He was currently in Madam Malkin with a blonde boy. “First year too?” The boy asked Harry, the nod Harry has given him was answer enough. “What house do you think you will be in.” The boy told him, the blonde looked excited. “Houses?” Harry asked the boy. “Didn't your parents tell you?” The boy asked thinking Harry was raised in the wizarding world shaking his head. “No. They left me at my muggle relatives when I was a year old. I just found out today that they didn't even want me but my brother.” Harry admitted more than he wanted to the boy looked at Harry with sad eyes. “I'm Draco Malfoy there are four houses Slytherin which is the best, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor I want to be in Slytherin like my family what about you?” Draco asked Harry who only smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “I guess we'll find out Draco, I'm Harry Evans although that's not my last name I'm suppose to not let anyone know I'm related to them.” Harry told his new friend hoping Draco would be his friend. “Yeah Harry we will I hope we will be in the same house don't you?” Draco asked Harry with a bright infectious smile Harry couldn't help but smiling back. “Yes it would amazing your the second person I've met from the wizarding world Draco first being Hagrid maybe my first friend.” Harry said to his new friend Harry was received with a nod in being friends. “Hagrid I've heard about him he is like a slave or something at Hogwarts. Why didn't they send a teacher to you.” Draco said thoughtfully only got a shrug for an answer. They were broken out their thoughts when the door opened and in came a woman. “Mr. Malfoy here is your school uniform, hello dear off to Hogwarts too?” The owner of the shop asked, when she got a nod for an answer she had measured the boy and went back to finished the making them. After a couple of hours of shopping and and getting their things Harry got an Snowy Owl who he named Hedwig. 

**-during before school.-**  
Harry had started to read his course books to be better than Aaron Potter. Harry thought he liked potions, charms, defence and transfiguration he didn't know about Herbology and astrology and history of Magic not so much. Harry did read up on the Founders of Hogwarts, especially Salazar Slytherin, he wanted to know everything about the house and its founder. 

**-Time Skip at the train-**  
The Dursley’s and Harry went to King's Cross Station in london. Harry was looking for Platform nine and ¾. Aunt Petunia had explained to her family how it is a wall and due to wizarding Magic its stops from muggles knowing where it is. Once the family was on the platform, they were to busy marvelling at the platform to hear who appeared near them. “Petunia? What on earth are you doing here?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided yet where I am going to put Harry maybe Ravenclaw or Slytherine?  
> The letter was from the first book.


End file.
